The Way Love Goes
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Chad is interested in Kelsey, who has a crush on Carter, who's in love with Dana.....sound complicated? Well, that's the way love goes!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers, or any of the Power Rangers for that matter.  
  
Author's Note: This was my first attempt at a PRLR fic, even before At The End of Time. Please be kind!  
  
  
  
  
The Way Love Goes  
  
By: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
  
  
  
Dana downed her orange juice as she was sitting next to her best friend, Kelsey Winslow, on Friday morning. The two girls were the only ones seated in the eatery on Mariner Bay's Aquabase at this hour.  
  
Kelsey tried unsuccessfully to take a full bite of her French toast in between giggles. "Brian? You've got to be kidding! Ms. F's new assistant is so much cuter!"  
  
"He's okay," Dana agreed. "Better than..." She trailed off as Carter walked into the room. Dana sucked in a breath. Carter Greyson, in her opinion, was the Earth's most perfect creation.  
  
"Speaking of cute," Kelsey said, as if reading Dana's thoughts. Dana tried to hide a shy smile.  
  
Carter took his plate over to their table and sat down. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted them.  
  
"Good morning," Dana replied.  
  
"Morning? Is that what they call this time of day?" Kelsey joked.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, what brings you to the land of the living this early?" Carter asked.  
  
"Chad. This is the third time he's done this to me in two weeks!"  
  
"Where is Chad? He wasn't with you when I joined you," Dana said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know Chad. He got up extra early this morning so he could get to the water before anyone catches all the fish," Kelsey replied sarcastically.  
  
Dana could have thanked her right then and there when Carter smiled at Kelsey's remark. She was disappointed when he finished his breakfast quickly. "Why the rush?"  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna head out to the park for training. I'm supposed to meet Joel."  
  
"And Joel's gonna miss out on the most important meal of the day?" Kelsey asked incredulously.  
  
"No way! Actually, he's having a private breakfast with Miss Fairweather in her office."  
  
Dana grinned knowingly. It was no secret that their arrogant friend had a thing for the one girl who didn't seem to notice him. "Miss F. actually agreed to this?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. It was a surprise private breakfast." All three laughed.  
  
Carter glanced at his watch. "I really gotta go. If this thing worked out, Joel will be so mad if I'm not there on time so he can wow me with his lady-stunning stories."  
  
Kelsey giggled. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Okay, we'll see you later."   
  
"Bye, Carter."  
  
"Bye, ladies. Have fun gossiping about boys."  
  
Kelsey and Dana exchanged embarassed looks. Carter walked out the automatic sliding door with a smile.  
  
Kelsey turned back to Dana after Carter was gone. "So, what do you think?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"What do I think about what?"  
  
"Me and Carter, silly!"  
  
Dana tried to disguise a choked gasp. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I want to date Carter," Kelsey explained slowly.  
  
"Oh. Um, yeah. Go for it, I guess." Dana knew right then as she looked into her best friend's sparkling, hopeful eyes that she had to forget about her own feelings for Carter. She couldn't start anything with the handsome team leader now. It was just not something that was done. You don't go after your best friend's guy, Dana reminded herself.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm late!" Joel exclaimed to Chad. "Carter's gonna kill me!"  
  
Chad laughed. "No he won't. He knows you well enough to know that when you say eight o'clock, you really mean eight-thirty." Chad picked up his towel and proceeded to dry his hair.  
  
Joel eyed him suspiciously. "So, why the extra care? What's the game plan for today?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought maybe I'd catch Kelsey in her room and take her out for lunch or something. Nothing spectacular."  
  
"Uh-huh, right." Joel grinned knowingly.  
  
Chad threw the towel at him. "Get out of here."   
  
"'Kay. Have fun."  
  
Chad blushed.  
  
Joel chuckled and headed out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Carter looked up from where he was sitting on the grass when he heard Joel's breathless, "Hey, man. Sorry I'm late."   
  
"That's okay. Not a big deal."  
  
Joel put out a hand to help him up. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You mad?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know the truth, I didn't get up early enough to talk to Dana privately."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I can see why that would bum you out. Kelsey?"  
  
Carter nodded. "Those two just seem inseparable these days. I can't ask Dana out in front of Kels for obvious reasons."  
  
Joel laughed.  
  
"So, um how did your surprise go?"  
  
"Great. She wants me. I can tell."  
  
Carter rolled his eyes. "How many times have I heard that before?"  
  
Joel frowned. "Hey, are we gonna get going or what?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I thought we'd start with four laps around the track."  
  
"Whatever you say, boss."  
  
**********  
  
When Chad walked into the guys' quarters that evening, Joel and Carter were already in the room, back from their workout.  
  
"Hey, Chad," Carter said.  
  
"So, how'd it go? " Joel asked.  
  
"How'd what go?" Carter asked.  
  
"Chad spent the day with Kelsey," Joel explained.  
  
"Ah, Kelsey. So how'd it go?" Carter repeated.  
  
"Great. Kelsey's a lot of fun to be around," Chad said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's what he meant," Joel pushed.  
  
Chad sighed. "Nothing yet."   
  
"I can't believe she has no clue that you're interested in her," Joel said.  
  
"Well, she's not exactly the kind of person who would think someone likes her," Carter pointed out.  
  
Joel was oblivious to the true meaning of Carter's comment. "So, why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not? Just ask her out. Make sure she understands that it could be a date," Carter said.  
  
"Yeah, Kelsey is the type of person who likes everything out in the open. Don't be shy with her, just give it to her straight," Joel advised.  
  
Carter turned to Chad. "I think our friend Joel just made the first good point of his life."   
  
"Funny," Joel said. "But seriously, that's what you should do."  
  
"I agree." Carter thought for a moment. "If you ask Kelsey out, then I'll ask Dana. We'll both stop being shy." Carter left out the fact that he'd already been planning on asking Dana for a date.   
  
Chad nodded. "You're right. Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Great," Joel said. "Now would you guys mind being quiet for awhile? Baywatch Hawaii is on."  
  
**********  
  
Carter knocked on the door to the girl's quarters later that night. He tugged on the bottom of his sweatshirt nervously.  
  
When the door slid open, Dana was behind it. "Carter, hi." She greeted him with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey, Dana. Um, are you alone?"   
  
"Yeah. Kelsey went to get some snacks. Why?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come on in." She closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well, I was wondering......."  
  
Dana's heart pounded. She'd been waiting for so long for him to begin a conversation like this, could it be possible? No! Dana's conscience yelled. You can't betray Kelsey. But Carter was leaning closer, and all thoughts of Kelsey faded from her mind as his lips brushed against hers. Dana leaned into him, gently kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and realized that this felt right.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Dana pulled away from Carter, startled by the sudden shriek. "Kelsey," she began guiltily.  
  
Kelsey turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
**********  
  
Chad was alone in his quarters at that moment. He was thinking about his situation, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the guys were right. The only way to really get through to Kelsey was to tell it like it is.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door that he'd come to realize from many past experiences was Kelsey's.  
  
Chad eagerly opened the door. Kelsey threw herself into his arms, all in tears. "Kelsey! What's the matter?"  
  
"Dana. I thought she was my best friend!"  
  
"But she is, isn't she?"  
  
Kelsey furiously shook her head. "If we're such good friends then why did she kiss Carter after she knew I liked him?"  
  
"Carter....." Chad's first reaction to this was shock, and he knew he should back off, but then he remembered his friends' advice. Give it to her straight. "Kelsey. Um, I thought you knew that Carter and Dana liked each other."  
  
"Well, I guess I kind of suspected......"  
  
Chad put a hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "Then why don't you forget about Carter and start giving notice to the one who really wants you."  
  
Kelsey's eyes grew wide. "You mean..."  
  
"Yeah. I should have told you sooner. Well, I'm not really good at this and I have no idea what I'm doing, but...." Chad pulled Kelsey closer and kissed her lips.  
  
Kelsey's mind reeled as she took in everything that had just happened. The pang of jealousy as she saw Carter kissing Dana, the realization that Chad liked her, the feel of Chad's lips on hers, the warmth that was quickly spreading through her entire body, and the feeling that this was what she should've been doing all along.  
  
Chad pulled away slowly. "Forgive me if I'm crossing some line here."  
  
Kelsey shook her head. "No. No, you're not. I....I feel the same way."  
  
"You do?" He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
Chad took Kelsey in his arms and kissed her the way he'd been longing to since the first day he'd met this bubbly, outgoing beauty.  
  
**********  
  
The door to the quarters burst open and Dana and Carter rushed in. "Kelsey, I'm so sorry...." Dana began. She stopped when she saw what was taking place before her. Chad and Kelsey were actually kissing.  
  
The sheepish couple broke apart when they heard the noise. "Um, we were just..." Chad started.  
  
"That's okay. We know exactly what you were doing," Carter interrupted with a grin.  
  
Kelsey stood up. "Dana, I'm sorry. I guess I kinda knew that you were hot for Carter before I said anything to you."  
  
"So are we still friends?" Dana asked hopefully.   
  
"I hope so. Are we?"  
  
Dana smiled. "Come here." Kelsey stepped into Dana's open arms and hugged her fiercely. "Forever," they said together.  
  
"I'm happy for you, really," Kelsey said sincerely.  
  
"I'm happy for you, too," Dana replied.  
  
"I'm happy that Chad finally spoke up about Kelsey," Carter put in.  
  
"And I'm happy that Carter had the guts to kiss Dana," Chad said back.   
  
All four laughed. "I'm happy about that one too," Dana said. Kelsey covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Chad put his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace.  
  
Carter turned to Dana. "Hot for me?" 


End file.
